


soon it will be over and buried with our past

by orphan_account



Series: Little Talks [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin is a disaster, And sometimes kind of dumb, Cody is a protective Alpha, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Followup to Ryloth, Kenobi gets it, M/M, Point Rain, Protectiveness, Rex is not your typical Omega, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cody does not take kindly to Anakin's little prank on Point Rain. When Rex insists he can handle it, Cody insists he do so.
Relationships: (referenced), CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Little Talks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705579
Comments: 30
Kudos: 150





	soon it will be over and buried with our past

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again. Rex is a very unusual Omega, but lucky for him, Cody is pretty okay with that.
> 
> Mando'a and Huttese translations at the end. It was supposed to be linked throughout but apparently HTML coding is beyond me and I'm fine with that. I'm good at other things.

Anakin wasnt in the habit of keeping an eye on his men's Force signatures when they weren’t in battle, and that went double for when he was on his own ship. Even with Ghost and Rench Company on board from the 212th, they were practically all one battalion they served together so often, so Anakin thought nothing of the footsteps approaching him from behind.

And he could be forgiven if he didn't see the hit coming.

His breath left him with an 'oof' and Anakin jerked, narrowly missed smacking his head back against the bulkhead. His hand flew to his belt on reflex, but he'd already been disarmed of his saber and a forearm was jammed at his neck just above his collar bone, pushing him back with with crushing force.

“ _Soong loca_.” Anakin exclaimed, Huttese slipping out with his surprise and the pad he'd had his head buried in clattered to the ground. He blinked on seeing the face of his attacker and looked around, as if the surroundings might give him insight to the situation. “Cody?”

“You think you can threaten my Omega and get away with it Skywalker?” Cody’s lips curled back in a snarl, his eyes flashed with menace and cold the Jedi didn’t recognize.

Anakin frowned, his temper failing him for the moment in favor of confusion. “Threaten Rex? I didn’t. I wouldn’t!”

“I read the report, Skywalker. And I sleep beside Rex, I know his fears as well as you do. Or you _should_ , as his CO and his _vod_." Cody's words were clipped and sharp and Anakin fought not to flinch, having never been on the receiving end of the Commander's ire before. "So if you try a stunt like the one you pulled on Ryloth ever again, you and I are gonna have more than words. Sir.” 

“Cody, calm down. What are you talking about?” He squirmed a bit, but Cody held him fast so, swallowing around the pressure at his throat, Anakin tried to push calm into the Force. But his brain felt scattered, thrown off kilter by the anger and accusations being hurled at him, and he found the Force slipping through his fingers.

“Don’t tell me to calm down,” Cody growled, giving Anakin another shove so that he bumped his head against the wall, gaining a scowl from the Jedi, his hands curling into fists at his sides. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“No I kriffing don’t.” With his last word Anakin gave Cody a small shove, making the Commander stagger back a few feet. “I didn’t do _anything_.”

“Like hell you didn’t.” Cody pulled his arm back and probably would have succeeded in landing a punch that put Skywalker off balance for a few rotations if his arm hadn’t been caught from behind and all his momentum propelled into turning him around and shoving him face first into the bulkhead. Cody caught the scent of who was restraining him and stopped struggling immediately, his Alpha hind brain, already driving most of his actions, forcing him to hold back lest he inadvertently injure the Omega. 

“You alright sir?” Rex said, glaring at the back of Cody’s head as he wrenched his arm further up, gaining a small grunt of pain from the man.

“Yeah, Rex, I'm fine. I don’t-“

“I’ll handle this.” Rex turned, meeting his General’s eyes over his shoulder. “Please.”

Anakin was still scowling, looking almost like he wished Cody had been allowed to see the swing through, but nodded curtly.

“See that you do.”

Rex waited until Anakin had disappeared around the corner before releasing Cody. He stepped back with a push, giving himself distance between himself and his mate so he could turn the full force of his glare on the Alpha.

“Rex,” Cody started, not sounding near apologetic enough for Rex’s taste.

_“Nu draar. ”_ Rex growled, taking another step back to point in the opposite direction from where Anakin had gone. _“Ner haavlaam. Jii.”_

Cody contemplated arguing, but the scent of angry Omega crackled in the air around them, acrid and cloying as his own. So instead he turned and stalked off in the way Rex indicated, holding his tongue until the moment he crossed the threshold into Rex’s berth.

He didn’t get a chance to speak first. Instead, in a role reversal he should have predicted, Cody found himself pinned against the wall with a forearm at his neck, the exact same way he’d done to Anakin.

Protocol perfect as always.

“You ever attack my general like that again you’ll be lucky to land in the medbay after, _tayli'bac_?” Rex hissed lowly.

If the man didn’t sound so close to putting Cody’s head through the wall it might get Cody going.

“Rex-”

“Do. You. Understand?” Rex cut in before Cody could get a word in.

Cody held back stubbornly, wincing when Rex pushed threateningly against his throat again.

_“Elek.”_

Rex held his gaze for one more moment before dropping him suddenly. Cody stumbled for only half a step, rubbing his neck as Rex paced away from him.

“You better have a damn good explanation for this. Because right now my General is undoubtedly reporting on your karking stupidity to your General. So _before_ you get your one way ticket back to Kamino I’d like to know just what the hell you were thinking.”

“He was wrong.” Cody said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. “What he did to you on Ryloth. He was wrong.”

Rex snorted, his smile sharp and humorless. “I got news for you, _vod_. So were you.”

Cody pursed his lips, clearly unapologetic.

Rex shook his head. “I can handle myself and I can handle my General. I don’t need you to protect me.”

Cody waited.

“I’m not some helpless Omega.”

_There it is._

“This isn’t about you being an Omega Rex!” Cody took a step forward, throwing his hands out in dismay.

“Isn’t it Cody? Isn’t it always about this claim, this… _ownership_ you think you have of me? _You’re_ Omega.” Rex shook his head. “If that’s what you think of me you can walk out that door and never come back. I’m not looking to be anyone’s prize.”

Cody forced himself to breathe through his mouth. Rex’s scent was growing even more agitated, sharper, if he couldn’t figure out how to deescalate he was liable to send Rex into an Omega Frenzy, which would doubly piss Rex off. Once for driving him further into his instincts than he could control, and on top of that for proving Cody’s own point.

They couldn’t resist their instincts all the time.

Which was probably where the whole problem had started.

“I’m sorry,” Cody said, after taking a moment to walk across the room, put some distance between them. “I got caught up.” Cody took a deep breath. “He scared you. I could smell it on you as soon as I saw you. And knowing that he’d done that, the man that you trust, that _I_ trust to protect you when I’m not there. It got to me.” He held up his hands before Rex could go any redder with rage. “And I know, you don’t need to be protected.” He shrugged, slightly apologetic. “I can’t help what I am.”

No more than Rex could. Cody knew he wasn’t ready to hear it but he guessed the reason Rex was so upset over what Cody had done had more to do with the fact that something in Rex saw the young Jedi as his kit, just as much as his General. And that was important to the Omega.

Some of the fight was draining out of Rex at Cody's words and they stood staring at each other across Rex’s small room.

“That was really kriffing stupid, Cody.”

Cody tilted his head, acquiescing. “I guess its was. But…you weren’t going to say anything, were you?” Rex didn’t respond so Cody plowed forward.“You’re so soft for Skywalker you weren’t going to say anything at all. Still aren’t.”

“He’s just a kid.”

“Don’t fool yourself Rex, we’re all kids, but I don’t see you throwing anyone off a karking wall.”

Rex shook his head, pacing away, pressing himself into the corner furthest from Cody. Cody wondered if Rex recognized he was seeking comfort in a defensible position, the way a nest would do. If Rex realized for all the times he refused to build a nest, he almost always ended up standing or sitting pressed into the corner of a room.

_Can’t help what you are._ He thought, ruefully.

“Rex, I’m an Alpha. And when I know someone has frightened my Omega, _for no kriffing reason_ , I’m going to react like an Alpha should. I’m sorry you don’t like it.”

“I was fine Cody.”

“Like hell you were. Does he even know you’re afraid of heights? Does he understand what pulling that kind of stunt could do to you? Nevermind that he’s supposed to be your _friend_ and supposed to _have your back_. What if the next time you have to jump out of a LAAT/i under fire you can’t bring yourself to do it? Or you hesitate to repel over a ridge to escape a closing enemy because of this? Because its not about pride Rex or some stupid prank. It could literally mean your life, or the lives of your men. You really expect me to let that stand?”

“I _expect_ you to let me handle it, Cody.” Rex shot back, back still pressed to the corner, arms crossed over his chest.

Cody lifted his chin.

“Fine. Then handle it.”

* * *

Rex and Cody found their Generals in the Officer’s lounge. They were both kneeling near the far wall , Kenobi guiding them through a meditation.

Anakin’s eyes popped open first and he jumped to his feet, followed by Obi Wan a moment later at a more sedate pace.

Cody followed Rex across the room and they both settled into parade rest a few feet from their Generals.

“I assume you have some kind of explanation?” Kenobi was the first one to speak, his tone sharp with reprimand. Beside him Anakin glowered at the Commander. 

“Yes sir.” Cody said, staring respectfully past the Generals at the wall behind them. “But first I would like to apologize. Whatever my reasons, my actions were inappropriate and I will accept whatever punishment you see fit to give out.” Cody felt more than saw Rex stiffen beside him. They both knew the risk Cody could be sent back to Kamino were high. With any other General, it wouldn’t even be a question. Even so, Cody couldn’t bring himself to speak anything but the truth. “I will try to make sure it never happens again."

“You'll try?” Anakin exploded, indignant. “You’re gonna have to do better than that Commander I-“

Obi Wan held up a hand, silencing his Padawan and giving his Commander a thoughtful look. He stroked his beard and opened himself to the Force Signatures in the room.

Beside him Anakin was turbulent as ever, his anger hiding swirling confusion and hurt beneath the surface. Well, they would return to meditation after this to deal with that.

The Clones were a different matter.

For all Cody said he apologized, there was far more self-satisfaction and bull-headed stubbornness in him than there was apology, along with a bright burning anger and indignation. Shooting through it all were twin streaks of protectiveness and possessiveness. The latter Kenobi understood, the former was more baffling.

And then there was Rex. On the surface he looked calm and solid as ever and if Obi Wan were judging on the merits of his eyes alone he would guess that the Captain was alert, if not a bit bored by the current situation.

But in the Force…in the Force Rex was a _riot_ of emotions.

Anger, fear, hurt, betrayal, confusion, agitation and uncertainty all vied for dominance. And then, if he looked just a little harder, a hint of warmth and possessiveness toward Cody that Kenobi had rarely seen him show.

“Perhaps it would be a benefit to know why you acted this way Commander.” Obi Wan said, finally. “I’ve never known you to be rash.”

Instead of answering, Cody cut his eyes slightly to the side, to Rex.

With a breath, the Captain took a step forward.

“He was defending me.”

“Defending you? From Anakin?”

“I already told you I didn’t _do anything_.”

Cody opened his mouth, a sharp retort on his tongue, but Rex was quicker.

“Point Rain, sir.”

Anakin’s mouth shut with a click.

Obi Wan narrowed his eyes, looking between them all. Anakin was suddenly looking anywhere but at them and Cody’s shoulders had gone so tense he looked about to burst out of his armor.

“Tell me.”

Rex’s eyes swung off of his General to land on Kenobi.

“The General didn’t mean anything by it. He didn’t know how his actions might…effect me. But Cody is overprotective. And he does know.”

“Know what, exactly, Captain?”

Rex turned his gaze back to where Anakin had finally turned to look at him, looking curious but wary.

“I’m afraid of heights,” Rex said with a small shrug. “Really karking afraid. When you threw me off that wall...I thought I was going to die.” Anakin looked about to interject, so Rex continued quickly. “I’ve got to be able to stay out of my own head. For the good of the mission and the good of the men. And to be able to keep up with you. And I’ve got to be able to trust you, General. Stunts like that don’t help me meet those objectives.”

“Rex,” Anakin tried to smile, faltering when his friend did not return it. “It was just a joke.”

“Commander Cody, Captain, you’re free to go. Get some rest.” Obi Wan dismissed them. “My Padawan and I have some things to discuss.”

Each giving a respectful nod, both men turned and left the room.

The Corridors were busy with brothers moving from one place to another in the middle of the Day Duty cycle. It was lucky, Rex realized, that he had been the one to come upon Cody and Anakin earlier. He could only imagine the mess that would have followed if it'd been one of the other 212th brothers, to say nothing for it having been a member of the 501st. When one of the troopers stopped Cody with a question, Rex made no move to stop with him, instead continuing toward the lift at the end of the hall.

“Rex!”

He turned to see his Jedi jogging down the corridor toward him, looking flushed and contrite.

“General?”

“I’m sorry.” Anakin blurted out, without preamble. “I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

Rex raised his eyebrows, Kenobi’s lectures weren’t usually so quick to get through.

"Sir I-"

“Did you know Padme’s pregnant?”

Surprised, it took Rex a moment to come up with a response.

“Congratulations sir.”

Anakin nodded his thanks. “The point is…if someone did to her what I did to you, even if it was a Jedi who had everything under control…I wouldn’t have reacted as well as Cody did.”

Rex raised his eyebrows and Anakin smiled.

“He’s a good one. And I'm glad he's protective of you. I’ll try not to do anything stupid for a while, maybe get back on his good side.”

Rex locked eyes with his General for a long moment.

“ _Jate'kara_ sir.” He said with a small smile. “You’re gonna need it.”

* * *

Cody looked up from his cleaning supplies and armor at the sound of a code being entered on Rex's barracks door and watched the man himself enter. Rex shifted awkwardly near the door, watching him.

"You're still here." 

Rex had taken a detour to the mess for a cup of coffee and time to think. He hadn't been sure Cody would still be waiting for him when he got back.

Cody smiled and set aside his things.

"And where would I go, _cyare?_ "

Rex shrugged walking over to drop down on the bunk beside him. "To find a better Omega maybe."

"I happen to like the one I have." Cody said, bumping their shoulders together.

Rex's smile slipped away too easily.

"I'll never be an ideal Omega, Cody. You’re a good Alpha, you deserve better."

"I dont know what I deserve. But what I want is you."

Rex folded his hands together and swallowed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me room to figure out what it is to be an Omega. For letting me be just Rex most of the time."

"I fell in love with Rex. I've loved you since Kamino. Before there was Commander and Captain. Before Alpha and Omega...it was just two kids, sharing a tube during a thunderstorm."

Rex snorted wetly. "We were too kriffing big."

"It was cozy." Cody said with a smile, giving him another nudge. "And educational."

Rex rolled his eyes and they reveled in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Rex with eyes trained on the far wall and Cody watching him out of the corner of his eye, giving him space.

"Maybe I'll be a better Omega someday." Rex said finally, quiet and rough.

"Oh _cyare_.” Cody finally gave in to himself and drew his arm up over Rex’s shoulders, pulling him close, noting the way he leaned into the touch. He pressed a kiss to the side of Rex’s head. “You've been through so much. I'm proud of what you are, right now. You're the best _Rex_ a man could ask for."

Rex swallowed a few times and let himself relax into Cody’s hold. The other man gave him a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"Cody…I want..." He trailed off and Cody tilted his head to catch his gaze and waited.

"All you have to do is ask, you know that.”

Rex swallowed thickly. He wanted to. Stars how he _wanted_ to.

He just…couldn’t. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

Was Cody okay with that? Really?

"Its alright," Cody said, as if he could hear Rex’s thoughts. He pressed another kiss to his head. “Sometimes you don’t even have to ask.”

Cody maneuvered them both until they were lying on the bunk, Cody sandwiching Rex between himself and the wall. Rex went boneless in his arms, pressing his face to his neck.

“ _Ner'alpha._ " It was almost inaudible, but Cody heard it.

He smiled.

_"Ner’karta. Ratiin. Ner’Omega.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and prompts! Your thoughts help me come up with new ideas.
> 
> Huttese:  
> Soong loca - it is crazy (wasn't able to find an actual exclamation I needed in Huttese, so this is what I'm appropriating for the purpose in this fic)
> 
> Mandoa:  
> Nu Draar - No way. Absolutely not. Never in a million years. Not on your life. (Emphatic disagreement and doubt. Lit: Not never. Mandos use double negatives for emphasis.)  
> Ner haavlaam. Jii. - My bunk. Now.  
> tayli'bac - Got it? Okay? Understand? (Often very aggressive.)  
> Jate'kara - good luck  
> cyare - beloved  
> Ner'alpha - my alpha  
> Ner’karta - my heart  
> Ratiin - always  
> Ner’Omega - my Omega


End file.
